Remember
by Laael
Summary: The GazettE  Kai a un rendez-vous avec un certain "Aoi" pour être batteur dans un groupe. Il s'attendait à tout. Il redoutait tout. Sauf ça...


**Titre :** Remember...

**Auteur :** Laael.

**Disclaimer :** Les CD's et DVD's m'appartiennent... C'est déjà un début ! x)

**Pairings :** Muahah (8)

**N.d.A :** J'ai eu du mal à la démarrer. Mais je suis satisfaite de la fin. (8)

« Voici votre commande. »

Le serveur déposa la boisson sur la table, puis s'éloigna, tranquillement. Kai prit le verre, et le porta à ses lèvres. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant visiblement quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Il sursauta en entendant la porte du bar s'ouvrir, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant une personne âgée entrer. Ce rendez-vous le stressait plus que jamais. Plus que quand...

Il secoua la tête. Ne pas penser à _lui_. Il but encore une gorgée de jus de pomme, et recommença à fixer la porte. Ce mec... Aoi... il l'avait appelé parce qu'il avait besoin d'un batteur. Et il l'avait invité à boire un verre. Mais il n'était pas encore arrivé. Et plus le temps passait, plus Kai stressait. La porte refusait visiblement de s'ouvrir... Enfin ! Il n'arrivait toujours pas... Le brun sursauta en sentant des mains sur ses épaules.

« Ça fait vingts minutes que je t'observe. » marmonna une voix à son oreille.

La pression sur ses épaules s'enleva, puis la personne s'installa face à lui. Kai l'observa, ses cheveux sombres, son regard rieur, ses lèvres fines, ornées d'un piercing, souriant légèrement. Il leva la main, appelant un serveur, et commanda. Le batteur ne le quitta pas une seule seconde du regard, la même question lui trottant dans la tête.

« Désolé si je t'ai fait peur. » fit le brun. « Mais te voir regarder nerveusement autour de toi, et sursauter au moindre bruit... C'était comique je trouve ! Enfin, si tu viens dans le groupe tu t'y habitueras.

-...Aoi...?

-Bah oui ! Je pensais que tu avait deviné ! »

Aoi éclata de rire, remercia le serveur qui lui apportait sa commande, et reprit son sérieux. Il se lança dans un monologue sur le groupe, et leur situation actuelle. Kai l'observait, assimilant ce qu'il lui disait. Au bout d'un moment, Aoi farfouilla dans son sac à bandoulière noir, et sortit quelques feuilles, pour les lui tendre ensuite, expliquant que c'était l'une de leurs compositions. Puis il se leva, lui donna l'adresse du studio, et partit, après un dernier signe de la main.

Kai se mit à lire la partition dès qu'il vit le guitariste dehors, en train de s'allumer une cigarette. Il eut un sourire. Ça allait être chouette ! Il se leva, sortit du bar, et rattrapa le brun qui n'avait fait que quelques mètres.

« Vous répétez maintenant ? »

Aoi hocha la tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres, et ils partirent tout deux vers le studio.

Durant le trajet, le guitariste prit un fin plaisir à lui donner quelques informations sur les membres du groupe, et surtout des anecdotes croustillantes, et très gênantes. Kai ne put que sourire, et, pour entretenir la conversation, il demanda des détails. Aoi se prit au jeu, et commença gentiment en le questionnant sur ses anciens groupes. Le batteur osa les épaules, et se contenta d'un « Bof... », tandis que son aîné ouvrait la porte.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Kai trouvait que l'un des membres du groupe, enfin la description, ressemblait à un mec qu'il avait fréquenté. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire, et rejoignit le guitariste à la porte. Aoi ouvrit la seconde porte, celle qui donnait vers la salle de répétition.

Trois têtes blondes patientaient à l'intérieur!, toutes rassemblées devant un ordinateur. Le guitariste brun eut un sourire, et se racla la gorge de manière théâtrale. Ils se retournèrent, et l'un d'eux, visiblement le plus grand, eut un sourire en croisant le regard d'Aoi.

« Je vous présente Kai ! Le mec avec qui je trompe Uruha ! » lança le brun d'un ton naturel.

Les trois blonds tournèrent leur têtes vers le batteur, qui quant à lui, cherchait, vainement une issue de secours. Il tournait nerveusement sa tête, regardant les fenêtres, et la porte, derrière lui. Puis Aoi lança un « Je rigole ! » soulageant ainsi le plus jeune.

Une voix s'éleva, soudainement, un voix légèrement grave, une voix que le batteur aurait aimé ne pas entendre.

« Uke ? »

Kai regarda la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche. Il eut soudain l'impression de retourner trois ans en arrière. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et tout deux avaient des images qui passaient dans leurs têtes. Quelques baisers volés, leurs étreintes enflammées dans le parc... Mais surtout cette nuit, où tout c'était terminé.

Le batteur détourna le regard, tourna le dos aux autres.

« Je peux pas » fit-il simplement en quittant la pièce.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Reita, qui observait la porte par laquelle venait de sortir le brun.

_« Hey Uke ! »_

_L'interpellé se retourna, et regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, Ryô, qui s'approchait, les mains dans les poches. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en le regardant entièrement. Sa chemise blanche ouverte aux trois premiers boutons, son pantalon trop long, légèrement déchiqueté aux ourlets, et son petit sourire._

_Ryô ne se gênait pas non plus. Il le reluquait ouvertement, sans honte ni peur qu'on le remarque. Il était attiré par le petit brun, et vice versa... Et tout deux savaient._

_Le blond eut un autre sourire, et fit signe au brun de le suivre. Il les fit sortir du bâtiment, et les amena dans une petite clairière cachée de tous, et connue que d'eux deux. Là, il se retourna, et regarda une dernière fois le corps de Uke avant de parler._

_« J'ai... réfléchis à ta demande... Enfin, je sais la réponse depuis longtemps... Mais... Je voudrais poser une condition..._

_-Laquelle..?_

_-Personne ne doit le savoir Uke... Ce serait trop difficile pour toi et moi sinon... »_

_Uke eut un sourire, sourire qui s'agrandit quand Ryô se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

Kai claqua la porte de son appartement. La vie est merdique. Pourquoi était-il dans ce groupe ? Le batteur jure, et balança son portable sur le mur. Il entra ensuite dans sa chambre, enleva son jean, et s'affala sur son lit, la tête pleine de souvenirs...

_« Tu veux vraiment le faire ? T'es pas un peu fou ? OK ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble... Mais j'ai que 16 ans ! Et toi 17 ! »_

_Les deux jeunes hommes étaient dans la même clairière, Ryô tenant le brun dans ses bras, déposant de temps à autre des baisers sur le haut du crâne de son petit ami. Le blond eut un sourire, et se mit à califourchon sur Uke. Il effleura ses lèvres, puis le regarda tendrement._

_« Tu n'en as pas envie ? » souffla-t-il à son oreille._

_« Si, bien sur... » marmonna Uke, un peu gêné. « Mais... On peut pas le faire chez toi, ni chez moi... alors où ? Et quand ? »_

_Ryô eut un sourire, et commença à déboutonner la chemise du brun. Il se pencha à son oreille, qu'il mordilla tendrement avant de marmonner, d'une voix lourde de désir : _

_« Ici, et maintenant. »_

_Uke eut un sourire, et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son aîné. _

Kai porta ses main à son entre-jambe. Voilà qu'il prenait du plaisir à se rappeler de toutes les fois où ils l'avaient fait dans cette clairière, et dans d'autres endroits moins... adaptés à la situation. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du brun, qui les laissa couler, tandis que d'autres souvenirs surgissaient. Plus récents, et plus douloureux.

_« Une fête pour tes dix-huit ans ?_

_-Bah oui ! Petit baka ! Et aussi pour nos trois ans... »_

_Ryô eut un sourire. Trois ans avec Uke... Peut-être... plus ? Peut-être... Le blond espérait que oui._ _Il captura les lèvres de son amant, et lui caressa le dos._

_« Je vais devoir t'offrir un cadeau alors... »_

Le cadeau ? Ryô ne lui avait pas offert... Il était trop _occupé_ pour y penser. Kai se redressa, et se précipita vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit précipitamment le frigo, et sortit deux bouteilles de vodka. Il déboucha la première, attrapa un verre, et commença à le remplir, avant que les autres souvenirs ne reviennent.

Petit-à-petit, le batteur buvait directement à la bouteille. Il était totalement affalé sur le canapé, la musique à fond, et la première bouteille gisant, vide, à ses pieds. Son regard totalement perdu, suivait des choses que seul lui pouvait voir. De temps à autre, il éclatait de rire, sans réelle justification. Grâce à l'alcool, plus aucun souvenir ne ressurgissait. C'était ce qu'il cherchait, et il l'avait trouvé.

Il attrapa la seconde bouteille, qu'il ouvrit sans trop de difficulté. Avec un sourire, qu'il ne contrôlait pas, il porta le goulot à ses lèvres, buvant sans s'arrêter. L'alcool agissait presque immédiatement. Il ne vit donc pas sa porte s'ouvrir, ni une tête brune et une blonde entrer, remerciant le concierge.

Aoi s'approcha de Kai, lui ôtant la bouteille des mains. Le batteur le regarda, puis il se mit à rire, se moquant visiblement de lui.

« T'as bu combien de bouteilles Kai ?

-...J'en sais riiiiiiieeeeeeeeen ! » ria le brun, se pliant en deux.

« Laisse, il ne tient pas l'alcool. » marmonna une voix derrière Aoi.

Kai s'arrêta de rire, et regarda le blond, visiblement en colère.

« T'es pas avec ta pétasse toi ? » lança-t-il.

« Uke... Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis...

-Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis ! Après tout, c'est pas moi qui sors trois ans avec un mec pour se taper une fille après ! C'est pas moi qui t'ai trompé ! Pas moi qui ai joué la comédie pour baiser ta meilleure amie le soir de tes dix-huit ans ! Et en plus, c'est pas moi qui ai fait comme si de rien n'était après cette soirée ! » balança le batteur en le fusillant du regard.

Reita poussa un soupir. Bon, ben quitte à lui balancer ce qu'il pensait et la vérité...

« J'ai essayé de t'appeler tous les jours après ta fête d'anniversaire. Tu ne m'as jamais répondu, et jamais rappelé. Si tu avais bougé ton petit cul, tu serais venu me voir, et t'aurais demandé des explications. Mais t'avais disparu. Je ne t'ai plus vu en cours, ni chez toi. T'étais parti. Sans rien dire à qui que ce soit. Même tes parents savaient pas où t'étais, et te cherchaient désespérément. » commença-t-il doucement. « Et ma pétasse comme tu dis, elle m'avait bourré à fond, et je suppose qu'elle m'avait drogué pour que je fasse se qu'elle désire. Mais tu vois, je suis sur de rien, puisque aujourd'hui encore je me souvient pas. Juste quelques flashs. Et franchement, j'en ai rien à foutre de ne pas m'en souvenir. Parce que, avec toi, je me souviens de tout, chaque détails de ta vie, de chaque défauts et qualités. Et ça me suffit. »

Il regarda enfin Kai. Après les rires, et la crise de colère, il pleurait. Il s'approcha de lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Immédiatement, Uke cala sa tête dans le cou de Ryô, humant son odeur. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond, et se colla encore plus contre lui.

« Tu devras la lui refaire. » lança Aoi avec un sourire. « Quand il ne sera plus bourré.

-Je suis sur qu'il s'en souviendra. » marmonna Reita.

Aoi serra les lèvres, visiblement d'un avis différent de celui de son ami. Il salua Reita, et quitta l'appartement. Dès qu'il fut partit, le bassiste souleva le brun, et l'emmena vers sa chambre. Là, il lui ôta son t-shirt, et le força à s'allonger. Kai le regarda le couvrir, une légère idée derrière la tête.

« Ryô..? » marmonna-t-il.

La tête du blond se plaça au dessus de lui, et le regarda. Le batteur posa sa main sur sa joue, et l'attira vers lui. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent tendrement, et les mains de Reita se posèrent doucement de chaque côté du torse du brun. Timidement, le blond demanda à approfondir le baiser. Kai entre-ouvrit ses lèvres, ravi de sentir de nouveau la langue de son Ryô jouer avec la sienne. Puis Reita s'écarta, et le regarda.

« Ne pars plus... » souffla le brun.

Le bassiste eut un léger sourire, secoua la tête, puis sortit de la pièce.

Le lendemain, Kai se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Il porta sa main sur son front, lâchant un gémissement. Il ne se souvenait de rien après la moitié de la première bouteille. Il ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool... Il constata, avec effroi, qu'il n'était qu'en boxer.

« Oh, putain... » soupira-t-il.

Il se leva, et alla voir l'état du salon. À sa grande surprise, il n'y avait aucune bouteille sur le sol, la musique était coupée, et tout était rangé. Il fronça les sourcils, et entra dans la cuisine, ouvrant immédiatement le frigo, à la recherche de nouvelles bouteilles.

« Tu n'en trouveras pas. »

Kai se redressa, et regarda Reita, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Le brun marmonna un vague « Dégage », avant de replonger dans le frigo. Il sortit une bouteille de jus de pomme, l'ouvrit, et commença à la boire directement au goulot. Le bassiste s'approcha, et le força à le regarder.

« Tu...

-Comment t'es entré ? Comment t'as su où j'habitais ?

-Aoi m'a amené, et le concierge a le double de tes clefs... Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

-Bah... Non. » lâcha le brun.

Reita poussa un soupir, une ombre de tristesse passant dans ses yeux, et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule du batteur. Ce dernier le repoussa, et lui jeta un regard noir. Le blond soutint son regard, se mordant les lèvres.

« Vas-t-en. » marmonna le brun.

« Non.

-Pardon ..?

-Tu m'as demandé de ne plus partir. Alors je reste. » répondit le bassiste.

Kai entre-ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à se souvenir. Reita le regarda, ses yeux déviant de temps à autre vers son torse nu. Le batteur avait le regard perdu dans le vide, essayant de se remémorer la veille. Puis, tandis que le bassiste regardait ailleurs, histoire de ne pas être tenté, il secoua la tête, pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir.

Alors Reita posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Kai essaya de le repousser, et, miraculeusement, tout lui revint. La déclaration du blond, puis le baiser échangé avant sa demande. Le brun enlaça alors le bassiste. Il le laissa le plaquer contre le meuble, et ses mains parcourir son torse. Reita s'écarta, et colla son front contre celui du batteur. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, puis ils eurent tout deux un léger sourire.

« Tu m'as manqué Ryô... » souffla le brun.

Le bassiste l'enlaça, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

« Je t'aime encore. » marmonna-t-il simplement.

Kai eut un grand sourire, et serra encore plus son blond contre lui. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, leurs mains s'entrelacèrent, et le batteur poussa doucement Reita vers la chambre. Le blond le laissa le pousser sur le lit, puis se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Les mains du brun se glissèrent sous le t-shirt de son beau blond, allant doucement torturer ses tétons. Il lui ôta ce bout de tissu, et se redressa, le regardant tendrement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Reita le laissa le regarder, sans bouger. Il esquissa un sourire en sentant la main du batteur lui caresser le torse. Kai y déposa de légers baisers, ne faisant que l'effleurer, entrelaçant de nouveau leurs doigts.

« Je t'aime encore, moi aussi... »

Le blond eut un sourire, et prit le dessus, se plaçant sur lui. Il alla mordiller tendrement son lobe, lui arrachant de délicieux gémissements. Puis ses mains se firent baladeuses, caressant doucement son torse. Il se colla encore plus contre lui, et se figea.

« Je... Je ne veux pas le faire maintenant Uke... » marmonna-t-il finalement en se redressant. « Pas avant de t'avoir convaincu que je suis là pour toi, et pas juste pour le sexe... »

Kai eut un sourire tendre, et caressa sa joue avant d'afficher une moue légèrement boudeuse.

« Hmpf... Moi qui espérait _enfin_ le faire dans un lit...

-Je...

-Je rigole ! » s'amusa le batteur avec un sourire.

Il caressa sa joue, puis une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Et sinon ? Mon cadeau ? Je l'attend toujours ! »

Reita eut un sourire, et commença à farfouiller dans une de ses poches, pour en sortir une petite boite carrée.

« Mon cadeau ? Il est très simple...

-Ryô, je...

-Chut... » souffla le blond en lui pinçant les lèvres.

Il ouvrit ensuite la boîte, découvrant un anneau argenté.

« Épouse moi Uke. »


End file.
